Logo
thumb|300px|Der Standard-Schriftzug Die Logos der einzelnen Final Fantasy-Teile sind ein bekanntes Markenzeichen der Serie und repräsentieren das jeweilige Spiel schon lange, bevor es überhaupt erscheint. In der Regel wird das Logo eines Final Fantasy-Spiels von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen, wobei diese Aufgabe bei manchen Spielen auch anderen Illustratoren zugeteilt wurde. Ein Logo selbst ist grundsätzlich aus dem klassischen Schriftzug, der zum ersten Mal bei Final Fantasy IV benutzt wurde und seitdem bei fast allen Spielen wiederverwendet wird, und einem signifikanten Symbol, das stellvertretend für das Spiel steht und auch meist in stilistisch passenden Farbverläufen gehalten ist, aufgebaut. Diese Symbole zeigen entweder eine wichtige Person des jeweiligen Spiels, eine Schlüsselszene oder die zu Grunde liegende Thematik. Hauptreihe Anbei eine Erläuterung zu den Logos der Hauptreihe. Da die Originalcover von Final Fantasy I, II und III lediglich aus Schriftzügen bestehen, werden hier die Remake-Cover gezeigt. Final Fantasy I 180px|right Die ursprünglichen Logos des Serienerstlings zeigen lediglich Schriftzüge des Titels, welche bei der japanischen Famicom-Version hellblau und bei der nordamerikanischen Veröffentlichung rot gefärbt sind. Die Logos neuerer Spielfassungen zeigen blau gehaltene Amano-Artworks des Kriegers. Er steht stellvertretend für die vier Kämpfer des Lichts, die im Spiel zu ihrer Mission aufbrechen, das Licht vierer Kristalle neu zu entfachen. Auf den Logos ist der Krieger schwer bewaffnet und zeigt sich in einer angedeuteten Kampfhaltung, was den Fokus des Spielprinzips verdeutlicht. Die Kämpfe sind das zentrale spielmechanische Element und der Hauptgrund des Spielreizes. Die Handlung spielt eine eher sekundäre Rolle, ebenso wie der individuelle Hintergrund der jeweiligen Kämpfer des Lichts. Sie besitzen keine Vorgeschichte und sprechen auch während des gesamten Spiels keine einzige Zeile, sondern erleben die Geschichte eher en passant. In Dissidia: Final Fantasy nimmt der Krieger des Lichts während des Ex-Ausbruchs einige Posen ein, die der des GBA-Logos gleichen. Final Fantasy II 180px|right Das Logo zeigt den Antagonisten des Spiels Imperator Mateus, basierend auf einem Artwork von Amano, das alle Hauptfiguren darstellt. Zweifelsfrei wäre eine Darstellung des Protagonisten Firion möglich, jedoch entschied sich Amano für seinen Gegenspieler, wahrscheinlich deswegen, da er der Auslöser der gesamten Spielhandlung ist. Vor unbestimmter Zeit vor der eigentlichen Geschichte wurde er vom Bösen besessen und beschwor sämtliche Monster und Ungeheuer herauf, die in der Welt umherstreunen. Außerdem zieht er seitdem gegen sämtliche Königreiche und Länder in den Krieg. Eine kleine Widerstandsbewegung stellt sich ihm jedoch entgegen und weist ihn erfolgreich zurück in seine Schranken. Das ursprüngliche Logo des japanischen Famicom-Originals zeigt einen kunstvoll verschnörkelten Schriftzug. Die Worte Final Fantasy weisen einen Farbverlauf von lila nach hellblau auf und sind mit Gold umrahmt. Sie erinnern in ihrer Gesamtheit zudem an einen Drachen. Der erste Buchstabe entspricht dabei dem rotäugigen Kopf und das Wort Fantasy sowie das L'' bilden ein angedeutetes Flügelpaar. Die Ziffern befinden sich im Hintergrund und sind mit einem kräftigem Blau gefärbt. Final Fantasy III 180px|right Auf dem Logo sieht man neben dem normalen Schriftzug eine Zeichnung von Amano, die einen unbekannten, namenlosen Krieger zeigt, der sowohl ein blaues als auch ein grünes Schwert in den Händen hält. In ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy und dessen Nachfolger nimmt der Zwiebelritter exakt dieselbe Haltung ein, wenn er als Ninja seinen EX-Ausbruch gegen einen Gegner einsetzt. Das ursprüngliche Logo der japanischen Famicom-Version ist analog aufgebaut wie das des Vorgängers. Nur ist diesmal der Final Fantasy-Schriftzug vollständig vergoldet und die Ziffern im Hintergrund bilden einen Kristall. Final Fantasy IV 180px|right Auf diesem Logo sieht man Kain Highwind in seiner typischen Dragonerhaltung. Im originalen Logo für die SNES-Version war der Schriftzug noch in lila gezeichnet, wobei die Farben der Zeichnung von Kain und der Schrift nahezu übereinstimmen. Der Schriftzug dieser Version hatte einen starken Einfluss auf die folgenden Logos, da man sich entschied, in Zukunft sich auf diese Schrift zu spezialisieren. Des Weiteren wurde das Spiel in Nordamerika fälschlicherweise unter dem Namen "Final Fantasy II" veröffentlicht, da die beiden vorherigen Teile nicht außerhalb Japans erschienen sind und man mögliche Verwechslungen vermeiden möchte. Auf dem Cover der Nintendo DS-Version ist jedoch nicht Kain, sondern der Antagonist Golbez zu sehen. Warum hier das Cover verändert wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Final Fantasy V 180px|right Das Logo zeigt einen Drachen, bei dem es sich um den Winddrachen des Königs Tycoon handeln könnte. Verglichen mit den anderen Logos ergibt sich kein direkter Bezug zum Thema des Spiels, das primär vier Elementkristalle behandelt, ähnlich wie in Final Fantasy I und Final Fantasy III. Jedoch ist der Winddrache sofort zu Beginn des Spiels zu sehen. Es ist dieser Winddrache, mit dem der König davonfliegt und die Spielhandlung für die Protagonistin Lenna auslöst. Der Winddrache rettet an zwei Stellen Lennas Leben, umgekehrt rettet sie auch das seine. Er ist vorübergehend auch als Reittier verfügbar, auf seinem Rücken können die Helden durch die Lande fliegen. Ein anderer Winddrache unterstützt die Helden beim Kampf gegen den Antagonisten Exdeath während der Schlacht um den Barrieren-Turm und rettet die Gruppe, bevor der Turm explodiert. Gegen Ende stirbt der Winddrache, wodurch das Beschwörbare Monster Phönix zugänglich wird. Insgesamt ergibt sich somit der Eindruck, dass Winddrachen die Geschicke der Heldengruppe entscheidend lenken und beeinflussen würden. Final Fantasy VI 180px|right Man sieht hier die Protagonistin des Spiels, Terra Branford, auf einem Magitek-Mech. Der Mech steht für das Gestahlsche Imperium sowie die - im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern - deutlich stärkere Betonung von Technik und Maschinen. Terras Haltung, verdeutlicht durch das gezückte Schwert und die wehenden Haare, lässt auf eine aggressive Kampfhaltung schließen. Das Bild zeigt demnach die Eröffnungsszene des Spiels, als Terra unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums Narshe angreift. Durch diesen Angriff wird die gesamte Spielhandlung erst ausgelöst. Die Willenlosigkeit Terras kann auch durch die schwarze Farbe gedeutet werden, während der Mech in leuchtendem Rot gezeigt wird, das für den imperialen Krieg und die folgende Zerstörung steht. Es ist zu erwähnen, dass in Nordamerika das Spiel zunächst als "Final Fantasy III" erschienen ist, da wie auch schon bei Final Fantasy IV vorherige Teile nicht außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht wurden. Final Fantasy VII 180px|right Symbolisch für das Thema des Spiels wird die Grundfarbe Grün eingesetzt. Sie steht sie die starke Verflechtung der Geschichte mit den Themen Ökologie und Nachhaltigkeit, die in dieser Art noch nie gezeigt wurde, demnach bietet sich eine neue und unverbrauchte Grundfarbe an. Das Logo lässt sich auf zwei Arten interpretieren. Zum einen erkennt man den Meteor mit einem langen Schweif, den der Antagonist Sephiroth auf den Planeten zukommen lässt, um diesen dadurch zu beschädigen. Er will sich dadurch die freigewordene Energie selbt zufügen, um somit die Kontrolle über den Planeten zu erlangen. In der Welt des Spiels besitzen alle Lebewesen eine spirituelle Energie, die nach dem Tod zu derjenigen des Planeten fließt und sich mit ihr vermischt. Aus den Erfahrungen und Wissensständen des Lebewesens kann der Planet neue und andere Lebewesen erschaffen. Dies ist das Prinzip des Lebensstroms, das sich wie ein roter Faden durch das Spiel zieht. Gleichzeitig kann man das Logo auch als den Planeten selbst deuten, dem der Lebensstrom und die damit verbundene Energie entzogen wird. Dies geschieht im Spiel durch den Megakonzern Shin-Ra, der diese Energie an verschiedenen Orten absaugt, aufbereitet und für die Menschen nutzbar macht. In seinen vielen Kraftwerken wird sogenanntes Mako gefördert, das sehr dicht konzentrierter Planetenenergie entspricht. Dieses Mako ist auch der Grundstoff für Substanzen, mit denen die Fähigkeiten der Hauptfiguren beeinflusst werden. Shin-Ra interessiert sich einzig für den Profit und kümmert sich nicht um die Folgen für den Planeten. Das porträtiert das Handeln realer Energiekonzerne, die sich auch heute noch stark am Raubbau der Natur beteiligen. Bereits 1997 spricht sich Final Fantasy VII für eine bewusste Ressourcenverwendung im Einklang mit der Umwelt aus, was heutzutage erst langsam von den meisten Firmen erkannt wird. Final Fantasy VIII 180px|right Das Logo zeigt eine Szene aus dem Spiel, in der Rinoa Heartilly Squall Leonhart in die Arme fällt, als dieser sie aus dem Hexenmausoleum rettet. Rinoa wollte dort ihre Hexenkräfte versiegeln lassen, wegen derer sie befürchtete, zu einer Bedrohung für die gesamte Menschheit zu werden. Squall ließ dies zunächst tatenlos geschehen, da er ihren Wunsch respektierte; jedoch wurde ihm kurze Zeit später klar, dass er dies doch nicht zulassen könne, da Rinoa angefangen hatte, ihm etwas zu bedeuten. Daher stürmte er mit seinen Begleitern das Mausoleum und befreite Rinoa, ehe sie versiegelt werden konnte. Die Szene, als Rinoa ihm daraufhin in die Arme fällt, ist zudem unvollständig im Intro zu sehen. Final Fantasy IX 180px|right Auf dem Logo von Final Fantasy IX wird das Kristall dargestellt. Dieses fungiert als der Ursprung allen Lebens im Universum und befindet sich in der Kristallwelt. Es wird erst zum Ende des Spiels erwähnt und beinhaltet ebenso die Erinnerungen vom Anfang des Universums, sowie jene des Planeten Gaia und letztlich auch der Protagonisten. Somit steht das Kristall, obgleich der recht späten Erkenntnis über dessen Existenz, in direkter Verbindung mit der Haupthandlung des Spiels, die sich immer wieder um den Sinn und die Bedeutung vom Leben und den damit einhergehenden Erinnerungen dreht. Final Fantasy X 180px|right Das Konzept des Logos von Final Fantasy X ist die Besegnung, ein zentraler Bestandteil des Glaubens in Spira. Das Logo zeigt Yuna beim Durchführen einer Besegnung, die notwendig ist, um die Seelen der Verstorbenen zu beruhigen und ins Abyssum zu schicken, da sie andernfalls als Monster durch die Welt irren. In Anlehnung an die in Kilika durchgeführte Besegnung erhebt sich die in Blautönen dargestellte Yuna auf der linken Seite des Logos aus einer Welle und deutet mit ihren Armen eine Tanzfigur des Rituals an. Die zunächst blaue Welle geht in lila und schließlich Orange- und Gelbtöne über, die sich auf der rechten Seite des Logos aufbäumen und dabei vage die Silhouette Sins erahnen lassen. Eingerahmt von Yuna und der gelben Welle befindet sich der Schriftzug des Spiels in der üblichen Schrift. Das Logo wurde erneut von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen und zeigt als erstes seine Signatur in der rechten unteren Ecke. Dem Logo des HD-Remakes wurde ein Balken mit der Aufschrift HD Remaster und einem Wasserhintergrund hinzugefügt. Dieser befindet sich unterhalb der eigentlichen Darstellung Yunas. Final Fantasy XI 180px|right Das Logo des ersten MMORPGs der Hauptreihe zeigt eine Armee, die bereit ist, in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Die zahllosen Figuren, die sich dabei versammelt haben, sollen den Mehrspieleraspekt dieses Titels unterstreichen. Auf dem Logo sind zudem alle fünf spielbaren Rassen zu erkennen. Oberhalb des letzten Buchstabens von Final sticht eine Mithra mit erhobener Waffe hervor. In der Bildmitte befinden sich zwei Hume und wenn man weiter nach rechts sieht, finden sich ein Elvaan, ein Galka sowie ein Tarutaru. Zudem hat jede Erweiterung des Hauptspiels ein eigenes Logo bekommen, welches jedoch meist aus einem bloßen Schriftzug besteht und selbsterklärend wirkt. Nachfolgende Bildergalerie beinhaltet die Logos der Erweiterungen, Zusatzszenarien und Kampfszenarien chronologisch sortiert nach ihrem Veröffentlichungsdatum. Final Fantasy XII 160px|right Das Logo von Final Fantasy XII bildet den Hohen Richter Gabranth ab, welcher eine der Hauptfiguren der Handlung, jedoch nicht spielbar ist. Die Richter hüten die Gesetze Ivalices und bestrafen diejenigen, die diese brechen. Auf dem Logo hat Gabranth seine beiden Klingen gezogen und scheint somit zur Tat zu schreiten und einen Gesetzesbrecher zu bestrafen. Zum Ende des Spiels steht er den Protagonisten gegenüber, die er zunächst als Gesetzesbrecher ansieht, jedoch später erkennt, dass sein Herr Vayne Carudas Solidor der wahre Bösewicht ist und sich anschließend gegen diesen stellt. Das Logo beinhaltet links unter Gabranth die Signatur von Yoshitaka Amano, dem Illustrator. Final Fantasy XIII 180px|right Hier sieht man Cocoon, welches von Oerba Dia Vanille und Oerba Yun Fang mithilfe der Kristallsäule in der Luft gehalten wird. Beide wachen somit über Cocoon, was durch ihre Köpfe sichtbar wird. Zudem ist noch ein drachenartiges Wesen zu sehen, aber es ist nicht bekannt, wer oder was dieses Wesen ist. Final Fantasy XIV 180px|right Das Logo des zweiten MMOs der Final Fantasy-Reihe zeigt in Anlehnung an den Titel des Spiels eine kreisförmig angeordnete Gruppe von 14 Kriegern, die dabei sowohl männlich als auch weiblich sind und sämtlichen Rassen des Spiels repräsentieren. Die Krieger sind dabei mit unterschiedlichen Waffen, die die verfügbaren Klassen andeuten, ausgestattet. Das ursprüngliche Logo stellt die Kämpfer in verschiedenen Farben wie etwa orange, rot, lila, blau und türkis da und erzeugt dabei einen Farbverlauf von Blautönen im oberen Teil zu Rottönen im unteren. Der Schriftzug ist dabei rechts neben dem eigentlichen Motiv platziert und trägt als Zusatz im Balken unterhalb den Buchstaben den Zusatz online. Das Logo wurde für den Relaunch des Spiels unter dem Titel A Realm Reborn angepasst. Die Charaktere sind nun in unterschiedliche Blauschattierungen gefärbt und der Schriftzug ist unter das Motiv gerückt. Zudem nimmt der Titel A Realm Reborn, der nicht in der üblichen Schriftart verfasst ist, einen weit größeren Raum ein als Final Fantasy XIV. In Anlehnung an die Ereignisse, die zu der Handlung in der Neuauflage führen, stellt das O in Reborn einen brennenden Meteoriten dar. Final Fantasy XV 180px|right Auf dem Logo ist eine schlafende Frau zu sehen, die ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme gelegt hat und einen Flügel besitzt. Hinter ihr erkennt man eine Scheibe, aus der strahlenförmige Strukturen ragen und die damit an eine Sonne erinnert; dass die Farben immer dunkler werden, je weiter diese sich der Scheibe entfernen, verstärkt diesen Eindruck. Das ursprüngliche Logo für Versus XIII unterscheidet sich neben dem Text durch die hellere Farbgebung von dem endgültigen für Final Fantasy XV. Nachfolger und Ableger Final Fantasy IV: The After Years 180px|left Das Logo des Final Fantasy IV- s zieren die beiden Monde, die im Spiel eine große Rolle spielen. Es handelt sich dabei um den gewöhnlichen Mond der Spielwelt von Final Fantasy IV sowie um den , der Erinnerungen an den roten Mond, der am Ende von Final Fantasy IV ursprünglich verschwand, weckt, jedoch nicht mit diesem identisch ist und 17 Jahren nach den Geschehnissen des Hauptspiels am Himmel erscheint. Dies Erscheinen wird auf dem Logo durch das Größenverhältnis deutlich gemacht: Während der ursprüngliche Mond, der tatsächlich auch der größere ist, unscheinbarer ist und auf diese Weise in den Hintergrund tritt, wird der zweite Mond deutlich größer dargestellt, als würde er sich nähern. Final Fantasy X-2 180px|left Auf diesem Logo sind Yuna, Rikku und Paine zu sehen, die Protagonistinnen des Final Fantasy X-Sequels. Jede von ihnen wird durch eine andere Farbe dargestellt, wobei das Gelb für Rikkus Lebensfreude stehen kann, rot für Yunas emotionale Beziehung zu Tidus und Blau für Paines kühle und abgebrühte Art. Außerdem lassen sich diese drei Farben auch bereits im Logo vom Vorgänger Final Fantasy X finden. Final Fantasy XIII-2 180px|left Zu sehen ist hier Lightning auf der rechten Seite und gegenüber auf der linken Seite ihr Gegner Caius Ballad, welcher gleichzeitig der Antagonist des Spiels ist. Da beide Charaktere ihre Waffen erhoben haben, wird die Rivalität zwischen ihnen deutlich. Schließlich will Lightning Caius aufhalten, auch, wenn sie nicht die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII 180px|left Das Logo von Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII unterscheidet sich äußerlich sehr von den klassischen Logos anderer Titel, da es nicht wie sonst von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen wurde und den üblichen Schriftzug besitzt. Es zeigt einen Kristall, der im Spiel von der Protagonistin Lightning als Motiv verwendet wird und im Schriftzug eine kristalline Textur. Dissidia: Final Fantasy 180px|left Das Logo dieses Beat'em up Games zieren Cosmos, die Göttin der Harmonie, und Chaos, der Gott der Zwietracht. Diese beiden bekriegen sich seit Äonen, doch nun soll dieser Kampf ein Ende finden. Cosmos wird in strahlendem hellblau gezeigt, wodurch der Eindruck von Reinheit und Licht unterstrichen wird, während Chaos in der Gegenfarbe rot gezeigt wird. Das verdeutlicht den Gegensatz zwischen ihnen. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy 180px|left Das Logo des Dissidia- s zieren ebenfalls Cosmos und Chaos, diesmal haben sie allerdings die Plätze getauscht. Das ist ein Hinweis darauf, dass die scharfe Trennung von Gut und Böse nicht mehr eindeutig gilt. Die Farbe der beiden Figuren unterstreicht diesen Aspekt. Anders als beim Logo des Vorgängers haben die Götter hier die gleiche Farbe, dies symbolisiert die verschwommene Grenze zwischen Harmonie und Zwietracht. Dies bezieht sich auch auf die Charaktere, die eigentlich auf Cosmos' Seite gehören, aber im zwölften Kreislauf auf Chaos' Seite stehen, umgekehrt gilt dies auch. Beispielsweise stehen Cloud und Terra nun auf der Seite von Chaos, während Golbez ins Lager von Cosmos wechselte. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy 180px|left Theatrhythm besitzt ein Logo, das an die der Dissidia-Reihe erinnert. Im Vordergrund prangt ein großer Schriftzug, während dahinter Cosmos, die Göttin der Harmonie, und Chaos, der Gott der Zwietracht, zu sehen sind. Ihre Körper sind an das detailarme sowie kindlich wirkende Schema des Spiels und das Aussehen der spielbaren Charaktere angepasst. Zwischen ihren Körpern sind fünf Musiknoten zu sehen, die auf die Hintergrundgeschichte Theatrhythms anspielen, in der die beiden Götter einen Krieg führen, den der Spieler durch das Erzeugen von rhythmischer Musik und durch die Wiederherstellung des Gleichgewichts der Welt beenden muss. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call 180px|left Theatrhythms Nachfolger Curtain Call weist einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem Logo des Vorgängers auf. Wie auch im Logo von Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy haben Cosmos und Chaos die Plätze getauscht. Sie sind nun allerdings in den Hintergrund gedrängt und bilden eine Art goldene Bühne, während die vierzehn Protagonisten der Spiele Final Fantasy I bis XIV (sowie ein Mogry) wie Chorsänger aufgereiht und in den Vordergrund gerückt sind. Final Fantasy Explorers 180px|left Das Logo von Final Fantasy Explorers zeigt neben dem Schriftzug vier Charaktere, die gewisse Jobs repräsentieren. Die Anzahl der Charaktere zeigt außerdem, dass das Spiel Wert auf den Multiplayer-Modus legt. Im Hintergrund erhebt sich ein Drache, der einen typischen Gegner darstellen soll. Zudem befindet sich ein Kristall im Logo, ein weiteres Element des Spieles. Final Fantasy All the Bravest 180px|left Das Logo dieser Minispiel-App zeigt schaubildhaft das Spielprinzip: allerlei Monster und Heldenfiguren aus dem Final Fantasy-Universum treten gegeneinander an und bekämpfen sich rundenbasiert im ATB-Kampfsystem. Diese Abkürzung dient als Vorlage für den Spieltitel. Weil verschiedene Figuren aus allen Epochen der Serie erscheinen, zeigt das Logo die Designs entsprechend in verschiedenen grafischen Stilen. Final Fantasy Brigade 180px|left Das Logo zeigt ein Luftschiff vor einer Wolkengruppe. Dies stellt den Bezug zur Hauptreihe dar, denn Luftschiffe sind ein bedeutendes Element in allen Final Fantasy-Spielen. Final Fantasy Dimensions 180px|left Diese App versteht sich als Hommage an die ersten Serientitel, indem es Elemente aus den frühen Spielen aufgreift. Die Handlung dreht sich um den Konflikt zwischen zwei konträren Gruppen, der im Logo widergespiegelt wird. Es zeigt zwei Figuren, wobei die linke oben und die rechte unten positioniert wurde. Dies könnte ein Hinweis darauf sein, wer Antagonist und wer Protagonist ist. Dies könnte durch den Einsatz der warmen Farben Rot und Gelb auf der einen Seite sowie der kalten Farben Grün und Blau auf der anderen Seite verdeutlicht werden. Diese vier Farben können auch für die vier Elementkristalle stehen, um die sich die Spielhandlung dreht. Nebenreihen Compilation of Final Fantasy VII 180px|left Grundsätzlich wurde das Logo von Final Fantasy VII beibehalten, allerdings beinhaltet es jetzt den Schriftzug der Compilation und besitzt einen schwarzen, statt weißen Hintergrund. Dass das Logo weitestgehend beibehalten wurde, lässt sich dadurch erklären, dass die Compilation auf Final Fantasy VII aufbaut und erst lange Zeit nach Veröffentlichung des Spiels entstanden ist. Weiterhin ist anzumerken, dass die Prequels und Sequels stets das Ursprungsspiel direkt erweitern und nie bloß für sich alleine stehen, wie es beispielsweise bei der Ivalice Alliance oder der Crystal Chronicles-Reihe vorkommt. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII thumb|left|Das herkömmliche Logo Zu diesem Spiel existieren gleich drei Cover. Allerdings haben alle die gleiche Bedeutung. Sie sollen die spielbaren Charaktere zeigen. Es gibt das normale Logo, das Logo der Yahoo-Version und das Logo der EZweb-Version. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 180px|left Auf dem Logo ist hauptsächlich der Schriftzug zu sehen. Den Hintergrund ziert jedoch der Himmel, welcher den Protagonisten Zack Fair symbolisiert. Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII 180px|left Das Cover dieses Ablegers für die PlayStation 2 stellt eine Mischung zwischen Vincents Umhang und insgesamt drei Hundeköpfen da, welche auf der linken Seite, mittig unter dem Schriftsatz und auf der rechten Seite zu sehen sind. Dieses Logo symbolisiert den im Titel bereits erwähnten Wächter des Tores zur Unterwelt Cerberus, der in einigen Teilen der Serie auch einen Auftritt als Gegner besitzt. Der Protagonist von Dirge of Cerberus, Vincent Valentine, hat seine Pistole ebenfalls Cerberus genannt. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children 180px|left Das Logo von Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children weicht nur geringfügig vom Logo des Ursprungsspiels ab, jedoch wird scheinbar anstelle von Meteor der Planet dargestellt. Zudem ist eine Blume erkennbar, die auf die Renaturisierung des Planeten hinweist, welcher in Final Fantasy VII durch die Nutzung der Mako-Energie und in Folge des Kampfes gegen Sephiroth bzw. JENOVA stark gelitten hat. Ivalice Alliance 180px|right Die Spiele dieser Reihe stehen untern einem gemeinsamen Logo, das eigens dafür kreiert wurde. Es zeigt ein nach rechts zeigendes Schwert, das von den 13 umrahmt wird. In einigen Spielen dieser Subreihe spielen diese Zeichen eine gewisse Rolle, zum Beispiel in Final Fantasy Tactics oder Final Fantasy XII. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 180px|right Das Logo vom Nachfolger von Final Fantasy XII stellt einen Aegyl dar, der sich auf einem Luftschiff befindet. Die Aegyl sind ein in diesem Spiel neu eingeführtes Volk in der Welt von Ivalice und leben in einer eigenen Welt namens Lemurés über den Wolken, die aus mehreren schwebenden Inseln besteht. Das Luftschiff, auf dem sich der Aegyl befindet, ist die Galbana, welches von Vaan, Filo und Kytes zu Beginn des Spiels betreten wird und von selben während ihrer Reise auf Lemurés genutzt wird. Das Logo selbst wurde von Isamu Kamikokuryo gestaltet. Final Fantasy Tactics 180px|right Auf diesem Cover erkennt man, wenn auch etwas blass, eine Gruppe von Kriegern, die die Vielfalt der spielbaren Charaktere und die damit verbundenen Taktiken symbolisiert. Sie stehen für die Konflikte und Gefechte, die im Handlungsverlauf ausgetragen werden, aber auch gleichzeitig für einen zentralen spielmechanischen Aspekt, denn die verschiedenen Charakterklassen verleihen dem Spiel seine Tiefe und Komplexität. Wie auch bei allen nachfolgenden Spielen der Tactics-Reihe wurde ein neuer Schriftzug benutzt, um es besser von der Hauptreihe abzugrenzen. Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions 180px|right Auf dem Cover dieses Remakes von Final Fantasy Tactics sieht man ebenfalls eine Gruppe verschiedener Kämpfer, allerdings befinden sie sich dieses Mal in der Schlacht und bekriegen sich. Zusätzlich wurde hier ein Chocobo ins Logo gesetzt und mehr Farbe verwendet als im Original. Die Symbolik ist aber die gleiche: Erneut wird dargestellt, dass mit verschiedenen Charakterklassen Gefechte ausgetragen werden, die den Ausgang eines großen Krieges bestimmen. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 180px|right Auf diesem Cover sieht einen der Richter, die in den Tactics-Spielen eine große Rolle spielen. Die Richter hüten die Gesetze in Ivalice und überwachen ihre EInhaltung, sie regeln somit das Miteinander der verschiedenen Rassen. Ihnen steht damit eine große Macht und Verantwortung zu. Speziell in diesem Spiel ist es der oberste Richter Cid Randell, der die Spielhandlung entscheidend beeinflusst. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift 180px|right Der direkte Nachfolger zu Final Fantasy Tactics Advance zeigt im Logo ebenfalls einen Richter, zusammen mit dem titelgebenden Grimoire. Die Rolle der Richter ist gleich geblieben, sie überwachen die Gesetzte und deren Einhaltung, während es das Grimoire ist, das in der Spielhandlung eine zentrale Rolle einnimmt. Final Fantasy Tactics S 180px|right Ähnlich wie schon bei den Logos zu Final Fantasy Tactics und dessen Remake The War of the Lions sind bei dem Logo von Final Fantasy Tactics S erneut eine Reihe verschiedener Personen zu sehen, unter anderem ein Mogry, ein Nu Mou und ein Bangaa. Diese besitzen die typischen äußeren Merkmale bekannter Charakterklassen aus dem Berufe-System, welches, wie bereits in einigen anderen Spielen der Hauptreihe auch, ein zentrales spielmechanisches Element in diesem Ableger ist. Crystal Defenders 180px|right Auf dem Logo von Crystal Defenders sind Kristalle zu sehen. Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm 180px|right Das Logo von Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm ähnelt dem des Vorgängers stark, hat aber den Untertitel des Spiels als diamantenen Schriftzug. Fabula Nova Crystallis 180px|left Das Logo für die Fabula Nova Crystallis stellt eine Frau dar, die große Ähnlichkeit mit der Göttin Etro besitzt. Zudem wachsen aus dem unteren Teil des Kleides der Frau einige kristallartige Stränge, die eine Kugel halten. Da Final Fantasy XIII das erste Spiel der Fabula Nova Crystallis ist, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dieses kristalline Gebilde die Welt Cocoon darstellt, die von der Kristallsäule, durch die Kraft der L'Cie Fang und Vanille gestützt wird. Laut einer Legende hat die Göttin Etro einen Teil ihrer Macht geopfert, um den L'Cie ihre Stärke zu verleihen. Die Mitte des Bildes zieren der Schriftzug der Final Fantasy-Reihe, sowie darüber der Titel der Spielesammlung. Final Fantasy Type-0 180px|left Das Logo von Final Fantasy Type-0 (ehemals als Final Fantasy Agito XIII angekündigt) zeigt zwei weibliche Gestalten, die sich sehr ähnlich sehen. Es handelt sich dabei wahrscheinlich um die Göttin Diva, welcher es möglich ist in zwei Körpern zu existieren. In der Mitte des Logos berühren beide sich und hinter ihren Händen schwebt eine blaue Kugel. Im Zuge der Umbenennung des Spiels wurden lediglich der Schriftzug angepasst und die Farbe kräftiger dargestellt. Das Logo blieb vom Grunde her unverändert. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles-Reihe Diese Unterserie beinhaltet eigene Spielmechaniken und -systeme, weist aber gleichzeitig dennoch sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten und Parallelen zu Final Fantasy auf. Das Logo der Spiele kombiniert daher einen völlig eigenen Schriftzug mit jenem typischen der Hauptreihe. Im Gegensatz zu denen der Hauptreihe werden diese Logos nicht von Yoshitaka Amano entworfen. Die Spiele dieser Reihe sind hinsichtlich der Spielhandlung einfacher konstruiert und zielen generell auf ein jüngeres Publikum ab als die Hauptserie. Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles 180px|right Dieses Logo zeigt einen Myrrhebaum. Der Tau dieses Baums wird von den Protagonisten gesammelt, da er dazu dient, giftiges Miasma zu vertreiben. Dies ist ein zentrales Spielelement und steht sinnbildlich für die Ereignisse, welche die Helden erleben. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates 180px|right Auf diesem Logo zu sehen sind die Protagonisten des Spiels, die Zwillinge Yuri und Chelinka. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King 180px|right In dieser Aufbausimulation steuert man König Leo, der zusammen mit einem Teil des Königreichs im Logo zu sehen ist, welches er von Grunde auf errichtet. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time 180px|right Auf diesem Logo sieht man die Katze der Protagonistin Sherlotta, die einen Kristall hält. Sherlotta hat eine besondere Verbindung zu den Kristallen, die später das todbringende Miasma abhalten. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord 180px|right Im Logo dieses Spiels wird eine stilisierte Darstellung der Türme gezeigt, die man in Person von Mira vor heranstürmenden Angreifern verteidigt. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers 180px|right Dieses Logo unterscheidet sich von den anderen der Crystal Chronicles-Serie, indem es einen eigenen Schriftzug für den Untertitel des Spiels verwendet. Die Größenverhältnisse der drei Schriftzüge lässt Rückschlüsse auf die Gewichtung und Auslegung des Spiels zu. Es distanziert sich stark von den anderen Crystal Chronicles-Spielen, nähert sich an die Hauptreihe an und bringt zahlreiche eigenständige Elemente hinzu. Verstärkt wird dies durch das ursprünglich geplante Logo, bevor das Spiel zum größten Teil reorientiert und umgeschrieben wurde. Im ersten Konzept sollte es deutlich näher an den anderen Crystal Chronicles-Spielen angelehnt sein, doch dies wurde während der Entwicklung verworfen. Stattdessen präsentiert es sich wesentlich erwachsener und ernsthafter. Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary 180px|right Auf dem Logo der Spielekompilation Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary sieht man Prinzessin Sela, die auf einem Kristall liegt. Dieses Logo wurde erneut von Amano konzipiert und soll zum 20-jährigen Bestehen der Reihe einige bekannte Merkmale vorweisen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es noch weitere Konzeptzeichnungen von Amano, auf denen noch der Kämpfer des Lichts und ein Bomber zu sehen sind. Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary 180px|right Auf dem Logo der Kompilation Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary ist ein Artwork von Amano zu sehen, das einen Mogry zeigt. Dieser sitzt auf einem Thron, der oberhalb eines kelchartigen Gebildes platziert wurde. Alle Buchstaben des Logos weisen einen leichten goldenen Farbverlauf auf; einzig das 25th macht hierbei eine Ausnahme und bedient sich eines Rots. Rechts oberhalb des Schriftzugs wurde ferner vermerkt, seit welchem Jahr die Reihe existiert. Kingdom Hearts-Reihe 180px|right Im Gegensatz zur Final Fantasy-Reihe unterscheiden sich die Logos der Kingdom Hearts-Hauptspiele, sowie deren Ableger, kaum voneinander. Grundsätzlich bestehen die Logos aus dem Schriftzug des Spieletitels, welcher mit einem Herzen hinterlegt wird. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass in jedem Spiel das menschliche Herz, sowie das Herz aller Welten - Kingdom Hearts, eine bedeutende Rolle spielt. Abgesehen von den Titeln unterscheiden sich die Logos ansonsten nur farblich voneinander. Nachfolgende Bildergalerie führt die Logos der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe auf. Lediglich das Logo von Kingdom Hearts Mobile weicht optisch zunächst stark von den anderen ab, bleibt dem grundsätzlichen Aufbau der anderen Logos jedoch treu. Galerie Im Folgenden werden die Logos gelistet, die meist lediglich aus einem Schriftzug bestehen und keiner näheren Erklärung bedürfen. en:Logos of Final Fantasy es:Logos de Final Fantasy ru:Логотипы Final Fantasy Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale